It's Only Hair
by Doragoon
Summary: Short story oneshot. Jazmine complains much about her hair that she decides to do something about it. Can Huey accept that change or will she change back for him?


_Reason it's rated M._

_Disclaimer: Property of Aaron McGruder, funny ass, muthafucka._

_Huey:15_

_Jazmine:15_

_Riley:13_

_Cindy:14_

* * *

_Ever since Jazmine Dubois could remember, she hated her hair. Her parents say that she is very sensitive about her hair and that she wished it could be straighter. In reality, her hair is actually the essential part of her negro heritage. She is beautiful-_

_Nigga, will you shut da hell up. Yo ass jus mad cuz you don agree wit mistah DuBois. Dis ain bout Jazzy, dis bout yo gay ass bein right an' shit._

_Riley, will you get out of this! It has no concern of yours if I say that Jazmine looks better with her hair in an afro. And did I not tell you to not interrupt me? This is my narration._

_Yo bitch ass can' ner'ate for shit, heh hee. Gay ass- OW, nigga why you slap me fo'? Don make me come whoop yo ass-OW!_

_I told you to not interrupt me. This is the last time I tell you to do what I say. Next time, I going to smack you so hard up side your head, the next week you're going to have a red print mark on your face._

_Bitch._

_As I was saying, Jazmine now still has her puffy hair, and her disdain for it, much to my displeasure._

_You mean pleasure, cuz all you wan' ta do is hit dat-OW!_

_You must have forgotten who I am, haven't you?_

Huey stared out from on the Hill. He contemplated his girlfriends distaste for "nappy" hair. He really couldn't see what was wrong with it. He actually liked the way her hair stood out from the sides of her face and Huey had a dislike of many things. He was trying to make her come to terms with her Nubian look.

Despite her protest, he almost thought she was descended from North Africa, instead of having a Caucasian mother and Negro father. He shivered. He didn't so much as call Tom negro as he called him fake, since he didn't really act black.

As much as Huey could barely stand, even Eminem would be able to see that Tom was actually white. Huey would even go as far as to say that Eminem acted more black than Tom, and he was white! But he digressed.

Huey tried his hardest not to let Jazmine do anything to her hair. She had almost broke up with him because she couldn't stand the thought of her boyfriend not being able to see what was wrong with her hair.

Drip, Drip. Huey looked up to see the sun covered in clouds. He had to get home before it rained.

Once Huey got to the house he sat in the living room. Riley was there, laying on his side as usual.

"Wat up, nigga? Yo ass came runnin' back wen you saw lightin', huh bitch?"

"Riley, you're more afraid of being alone in the house when it starts drizzling. Half the time when Grandad and I get back, you're hugged up on my pillow. The moment I try to pry it from you, you start crying."

"You lyin', nigga. I ain' gay like you is."

"Whatever. What are you watchin'?"

"Nothin', really. You wan' da remote?"

Huey extended his hand. Riley threw it to him and went upstairs.

Huey turned to CNN to watch the news. There wasn't much that he didn't read from the paper earlier so he watched whatever had happened during the day. Not much, prison escapes, Thugnificent sold his two millionth album. All boring. These past couple of days, not much has happened.

He turned the TV off and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a knife and lemon. He began to peel at the sour fruit. Huey loved lemons and began to eat them once Grandad brought them for his sweet tea, only to get mad that Huey the vegetarian would eat every single one if he didn't keep an eye on them. Now, Huey always remembered to ask Grandad to buy extra.

He bit into the lemon as he heard the door open and shut before he could hear Jazmine beating to Usher's "Lil Freak".

Jazmine still loved Usher even after he beat the ever-loving shit out of her father. But now she kept the music to a low-key for her dad's pride.

That was the very difference, among other things, that divided Huey and Tom. Huey knew that if any dumbass even thought he was going to get any with Jazmine, he would have his legs shoved into his throat... and then have their spine ripped from their backs. So he was violent to those who thought of having a chance with Jazmine, wasn't his fault if they played idiot.

"Hi, Huey."

"Hey, Jazmine."

She shined to him with her sun smile, in contradictory to the weather. He could almost lose his stoic poker face and gag. Then again, he couldn't even talk; he was addicted to whatever smile she was willing to bring on.

"Isn't today great?"

"Jazmine, it's 70 degrees and rainin'."

"I know, right? I just love the rain. A sunny day is also good, if that's what you're trying to say."

"Yeah, and here I thought something was wrong with you."

"Huey, what have I told you about being sarcastic?"

"I have no idea, but I have this inkling that you will tell me."

She smiled rather than frown like most did compared to his cynicism and sarcasm. No one held up like Jazmine. Which pondered the question of why would she go out with a emotionless revolutionary who they thought could care less about Jazmine.

Same reason most guys got their mouths shoved in.

Huey actually showed more that most and was considerate of all her decisions. He took all she was going to say to him; just not that he would listen all the time. She usually had only useless things to talk about so he would tune her out and if she asked a question, he let his subconscious mind speak to her.

"You're eating a lemon? You never told me why you liked them so much."

"Despite the factor that I can get illnesses like hemolytic anemia, I still eat them because of their Vitamin C and I like the bitter taste, although, the Vitamin C is the cause of most cases."

Jazmine's eyes widened before she asked fearfully.

"What is hemolytic anemia?"

"Red cellular destruction that can cause heart failure, fatigue, nothing really special. I can really care less."

"What? You could die without red blood cells."

"Jazmine, do you even know the chances of me getting hemolytic anemia?"

"No..."

"Then, why are you worried? I have greater chances of shooting myself."

"Well, I worry, especially since you're going to become a revolutionary while working as an activist and civil judge."

"You worry to much. Have I not told you, shown you my intelligence and martial arts time to time."

"Yes, but what if you-"

"No buts. I am fully capable with taking care of myself."

She huffed at him. She was going to retort when Riley and Cindy walked in.

"Wat up?"

"Wat's crackin', gurl? Why you hur, ain' it rainin."

"Brought an umbrella."

"Damnit, an I thought we could go ta Ed's. Dis some ol' bullshit."

"It's good you're not going. Those two niggas get into more trouble every day and bring you into it."

"Don' wury bout, Reezy. We'll jus go play some games."

"Aiight, only if you don' cheat like last time."

"I neva cheat, you jus can' play worth shit."

"Fuck you."

"How bout you ask fo it."

Riley blushed.

Huey shook his head toward his brother. Riley was worse when Cindy was around. But she kept it in the house, so he couldn't complain.

"Those two are so cute."

"Yeah, like a box of dead puppies."

"Huey!"

He shrugged, walking away from the mulatto. She followed him into his room. Well, the side of his room.

"Why did you come over? You know how much your father detests you going out in the rain. Same way I do."

"First off, I had an umbrella. Second off, how come you agree with my father?"

"When it comes to your well being, we might as well be two heads on one body. Now, you were saying."

"I came to talk to you about my hair."

"Jazmine, hasn't this already been discussed. You don't need to do anything with your hair. Everybody tells you that you look nice. Except Ruckus, he tells me every day that you look like a negro woman coon with a bush on her head, but that's just Ruckus and he's only talking about your hair."

"But even with that being said, I just don't think that it's all right. I mean, you pull the look off, I look like a white girl who pulled on a vanilla cream wig to look black."

"Jazmine, you are black. You just don't admit it because you want your hair to look like you mom's since you have no other woman figure in your life."

"My mom's white."

"Exactly. Since she's the role model in your life, you can't help, but want to look like her."

"So, you're saying because I don't have a woman role model in life, I want straighter hair? And because my mother's is white, I want to look more white?"

"Exactly." This was beginning to sound like psychology.

"But what if I just want my hair to look straighter."

"Next, you'll tell me that you wear plaid skirts is because you bought them yourself."

"Well…"

"See what I mean, either your mom brought it because she thought it was nice, or your dad brought it because he thought you needed to look more like your mother."

"Huey…"

"I don't even know why Tom married a white girl in the first place. Sure, Mrs. DuBois is nice and all, but he couldn't have found a black woman."

"Huey…"

"I would even except your skin complexion. Its monotonous that the black male is now going for the very thing the white man really hated us for.

The white man is beginning to die out because they aren't getting the Caucasian female to like them. Same reason you see people like Ed and Rummy. Trying to turn themselves into black inside so that the white female will turn their attention back to the white man."

"HUEY!"

"What!"

He looked at her pouting.

"That's not true. I don't want to straighten my hair because that's the way my mom had. It's because that's my choice."

Huey could see that she was certain. Naivety was a wondrous thing, wasn't it?

"You know what? I am okay if you straighten your hair…just make sure that it's what you want to do."

"Thank you, Huey. I love you."

She grabbed him as she began kissing his face. He sat there on his bed as she hugged on him. He didn't even see the flash before it was to late.

Riley and Cindy were standing there giggling to themselves with a camera in hand. Well, Cindy was giggling. Riley was full on laughing.

"Did you see da face on Huey?"

"No, I was too busy watching Jazmine make love to his face."

Jazmine blushed. Huey took the book beside his bed and threw it at Riley's face. Riley was quick to stop laughing as he took the book head on without realizing. As soon as it fell to the ground, he and Huey ran at each other. It was only before they got fighting when Cindy and Jazmine held them back.

_Two days Later_

Huey and Riley stood at the bus stop. It was most likely they were not going to get picked up today because Ruckus was driving. But every day they hoped that it would be someone else.

"I hur Jazzy is comin' to school taday with straight hur."

"Yes, Riley. She is coming to school today with straight _hair_. I hate it when you destroy the English language with your "hood" talk. Not only is it hard to understand what you are trying to say, but it irritates the hell out of me way it sounds."

"You goin' do somethin bout it, nigga?"

Huey sighed. There was no way he could get through to his brother, so why bother?

The bus came growling down the road. It stopped momentarily for the kids in front of Huey and Riley, but of course, Ruckus stepped out when they went to get on.

"Woah, woah, woah. What ya'll lil niggas doin'?

"We're getting on the bus, what do you think?"

"Dats where you wrong. This bus is for white chillen only. Ya'll need ta go do ya'll sellin crack and marijuana somewhere other than school for the white kids. You and your drug dealin gon' pollute the area."

"Ay, big man. Jus let Yung Reezy and Huey on da bus."

"If you say so, Miss McPhearson. Ya'll lil niglets hur up and get on dat bus. And don' be rappin neither, breakin my concentration."

Huey and Riley looked at each other and shook their heads. Ruckus was just to ignorant to complain about.

"Sides, I wonna see wat Huey thinks bout Jazzy's new pony."

"I could care less about some stuffed doll, Cindy-!"

Huey looked at his girlfriend who had her air in a pony tail. He blinked hard at her. She looked different with it. He gaped and almost fell when Ruckus pulled out without waiting for them to take their seats. Huey sat right beside Jazmine, stunned of her appearance. He didn't believe that Jazmine actually got her hair straightened. He scowled.

"Hey, Huey."

"…Hey, Jazmine."

She grinned.

"I see you noticed my hair."

"Yeah, well. Having an afro for 13 years of your life, then straighten it without notice. Anyone will realize you changed a bit."

"Surrrre. So what do you think?"

"You don't want to know what I think, Jazmine."

She looked solemn at his rebuttal. She believed that he would compliment her or even at least touch it. She fell silent on the whole ride to school.

_30 minutes_

Huey and Jazmine got off after Riley and Cindy. They walked into school. Huey immediately walked away.

"_I can't believe Jazmine! Why did she feel the need to change. She was already okay. She didn't need to change anything. Why?"_

Huey was torn. He loved Jazmine as much as…well, as much as he could muster from his mentality. So, why change something as simplistic as hair, especially since he told her she was fine.

He stepped into the empty lecture room. He was always the first to enter and the first to leave. He liked to make sure that he was before the time needed because teachers just had to have all attention on them while teaching, even with the factor that Huey knew just about as much as a college professor. He couldn't lie, even more than a college professor.

He opened his bag to empty the contents. A pencil, a book, school books, and paper. He didn't even flinch when the bell rang.

Running could be heard and conversation was the students favorite past time during movement. Huey avoided them all so he didn't have to listen to their babbling.

"Good morning, Mr. Freeman."

"Hmm."

The teacher stared at him. Huey just continued to read.

The students poured in after the first bell. Jazmine sat right behind him.

"Oh, Ms. DuBois, I love what you've done with your hair."

"Thank you, Mr. Wriven. Don't just love it?"

"Yes, indeed. Why, I do believe it has better potential for a woman of business."

"Oh, really. Is that what you think?"

Huey was astounded at the anger he felt radiating off himself. Just not surprised.

"So, you are saying that Jazmine's hair before this was un-executive? I bet she would get a better paying job than teaching with an afro. Do you have a problem with afros, Mr. Wriven."

"No, Mr. Freeman. It's just…"

"Just what! What was wrong with Jazmine's hair before. Did she look too black for you, is that it."

"Mr. Freeman, I do not like your tone-"

"And I do not like your white-oriented attitude. So what Jazmine had frizzy, uncontrollable hair. I happened to like that about her."

"Mr. Freeman! How dare you!"

"Don't talk to me like you have authority over me. I have a right to speak my mind. Jazmine looked better with her puff balls than she does with her pony tail."

"Huey!"

Jazmine shouted at him. He looked back her crying face.

"Man, fuck this. If no one wishes to listen to me, fine."

Huey stomped out of the room, mumbling to himself.

"You can go wash your eyes, Ms. DuBois."

She nodded and walked out of the room., opposite of Huey.

_Freeman Household_

"Huey, what's wrong with you. You screamed at the teacher, walked out of class, and don't get me started on how you made baby girl cry with your insensitivity."

"But Grandad. Do you see how she looks now? I can't even tell if that's the real Jazmine, or some white girl who got a tan.""Is that really how you see me now?"

Huey and Robert stared, shock, at Jazmine's trembling form.

"No, cutie pie. What he meant to say was-"

"I know what he meant Mr. Freeman…I just can't believe it."

She ran out of the house, past Riley and Cindy who were just coming into the house.

"Woah!"

"Jazzy gurl. Wer you goin?"

Cindy was met with Jazmine running harder. Then, she almost fell had it not for Riley, who caught her just in time, when Huey decided to run after Jazmine.

"Dayum. Wat happen?"

"Huey bein a complete dumbass. He gon realize that he has to let her know without the insensitivity."

They all stared out after his retreating form.

_Hill_

Jazmine sat crying for what seemed like an hour. She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"What's wrong with my hair now?"

"I_t _i_s_n'_t _w_h_o _y_o_u _a_r_e."

She looked up at the ghostly form of Mariah Carey.

"What the?"

"C_o_n_f_u_s_i_n_g, _r_i_g_h_t_?"

"Wow, you're not dead, are you?"

"N_o, _j_u_s_t _v_i_s_i_t_i_n_g._"

"Why are you here?"

"T_o_ h_e_l_p _y_o_u."

"How? My boyfriend just doesn't understand my need for a hair change."

"B_u_t _b_a_b_y _g_i_r_l. D_o_e_s _y_o_u_r _h_a_i_r _m_a_t_t_e_r _t_h_a_t_ m_u_c_h _t_o _y_o_u?"

"No, but…"

"D_o_n'_t _y_o_u _l_o_v_e _t_h_i_s _b_o_y_?"

"I would give him anything to be happy."

"T_h_e_n _t_e_l_l _h_i_m _w_h_y _y_o_u _n_e_e_d_e_d _t_h_i_s."

"If you say so Mrs. Carey-Cannon."

"A_y_e _a_y_e. _E_a_s_y _w_i_t_h _t_h_a_t _C_a_r_e_y-_C_a_n_n_o_n _s_h_i_t. I _l_o_v_e _t_h_a_t _g_u_y, _b_u_tt_h_a_t _a_s_s_h_o_l_e _s_t_i_l_l _l_e_a_v_e_s _t_h_e_ t_o_i_l_e_t _s_e_a_t _u_p."

An with that note, the vision of Mariah Carey vanished, leaving Jazmine to her thoughts.

_Pollard lane_

Huey continued to run after losing Jazmine. He knew exactly were she was, but didn't have it in himself to face her.

He didn't even realize that he was being followed.

"Sup, pussy."

Huey looked back at his brother. He really didn't want to deal with the annoyance or headache he was sure to get from Riley.

"Whatever you want Riley, just wait to tell me it when I get back home."

"Nigga, I don' listen to you."

"Riley, don't make me-"

"Yo, shut up fa like two seconds."

Huey straightened after that. He was surprised and knew Riley wouldn't interrupt him if it wasn't important.

"Yo, you really need at listen to people for once. If you goin to become dis high-paid judge, which I highly doubt, you goin have at listen to people."

"What are you talking about."

"Jazmine got er hur like dat cuz she wanted it dat way. She felt da need ta look mo professional."

"But she doesn't even look like herself. When I walked onto that bus, I had thought Jazmine wasn't even going to school before recognition kicked in."

"But dat wuz her choice. So wat, she don' look black no mo. You still luvs er, right?"

"Of course, but-"

"No. She is still Jazmine, jus wit knew hur. She ain' change. So don' let dis tear ya'll apart or you will regret it."

Huey looked at his brother in a new light. He couldn't even tell himself that Riley didn't make sense.

"Oh yeah, tell Cindy, thanks."

"Nigga, you should be thanking me. Only thing she did wuz tell me at find you n-"

"My point, exactly. Be home soon."

"Nigga, you better be ready wit my thank you by den."

"Don't count on it!"

_Hill_

Huey made it onto the hill only to find it without the person he was looking for. Here, he was sure she waited.

"Where is that girl?"

Huey stalked around that tree, hoping for some kind of clue. He finally took notice of a note lying on the ground.

"Huey, if you are looking for me, I am at your house. I have a surprise for you. Love, Jazmine."

He looked at it and turned it to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"P.S. Hurry the hell up!"

Huey balled the paper up and stuffed it into his hoodie and began walking. He certainly wasn't running home like some love sick puppy.

His steps became harder and faster. Then again, maybe he was.

_Freeman Household_

Huey walked in, huffing. He looked around, realizing no one was sitting in the living room. He stepped into the kitchen and read the note lying on the cook stove.

"Me, Grandad, and Cindy wen out ta give you n Jazzy sum "alone" time."

He was annoyed at the insinuation of the letter. He turned this one also over to find:

"P.S. Get it in, nigga!"

Huey balled up the paper and threw it in the trash.

He hurried upstairs and stopped right at the front of his door. He didn't know why he was nervous. He never really felt guilty about speaking his mind before. So this was kind of unnerving.

He walked in and looked immediately to his right. Jazmine sat there, on his bed and lying down in his pillow, her hair back into two puffy clouds.

He settled himself on his bed, startling her to face up. He stared at her, scowling. He really didn't know what to say. It was good for him that she started.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He was unsure of how to go about this.

"Umm."

"I'm sorry, damn."

"No, it's just."

"I mean, I couldn't-"

"It was only that-"

They both huffed at each other. This was the only debate that had really got them at their throats.

"I couldn't stand the thought that you were ashamed at being black. I…", he huffed, knowing that this wasn't really him.

"I adored your hair. It's larger than mine. I had thought you could be proud that you had an afro that showed you were a true African American even with having a white mother, not that there's anything wrong with that. But I guess I was wrong."

"The reason I wanted it down was because I didn't think it was actually beautiful.

It was so huge and in the way. I thought it was more of a burden than a blessing."

"Who told you differently? I think you look beautiful this way."

"No one, just that…I felt I wasn't pretty like my mom because she has normal hair and I have puffy hair."

"That's what I meant about you not having a role model-"

"I know, it's just that I didn't believe you at first."

He sighed. He ran his fingers through on one of her hair puffs. His arm shivered at the feel.

"How did you run it back out?"

"I washed it. They used chemicals to straighten it out, then curled it for the pony. They told me all I had to do to get it back was wash out what was inside."

"Hmm. It was nice, though I do believe that this one is still better."

"Thanks."

He continued to run his hands inside, the surreal feeling that he was getting was indescribable. She closed her forest eyes as he massaged her scalp.

She leaned back into his form. She had to admit, she wanted this. He had done this many times to ease her when she felt sad about something. Now with him doing it, she just felt pleasure run through her.

"Huey…"

He didn't answer. He knew exactly were this was going, but to busy to come to his senses. He was sure that at one point his consciousness told him to stop, but it was set to the back of his mind when she to grabbed his head to do the same thing.

She kissed him, bringing his head to her. Her hands wandered to the end of his shirt and tugged. He could feel her hands under, touching his chest. He hefted her by her thighs to his waist. She stretched backwards when his tongue lead a trail from her mouth to her neck. He sucked, red covering her flesh.

He wanted more, but was met with cotton. He tugged at her shirt, silent in his asking. She complied, inversing her top. He didn't wait for her bra, just continuing his venture. He snapped the brassiere with ease. To the least to say, she was shocked, but knowing who he was, he had probably studied this way before now.

She wanted to cover herself, but just before she could, Huey had clutched her wrists. He glanced at her then back at her chest, his teeth beginning to nip.

"Huey…"

He grinded against her. She moaned out her pleasure. Only thing was that she wanted more.

He suckled at her breast, tongue sliding vigorously around the nipple. He let go of one of her wrists and slipped into her jeans.

Jazmine was astounded at the pleasure. She rubbed on his hand, pleading in the insistence that he continued.

He cupped both her panties and her left breast, while his mouth cared for the right. He felt his right hand wetting from her juices. He slide it around, surely making the pair of underwear dirtier. His middle finger nuzzled the cotton, just below her nub.

"Don't stop…"

"I don't think I could."

She violently grabbed his hair and shirt. She wanted it off, but knew he wasn't going to stop.

"Huey, pleassse."

He stared up and saw her green eyes clouded. He momentarily ended his assault, pulled his shirt up, then proceeded.

He leaned her off of him and looked down at her jeans that were next to go. She lifted her ass off the bed with just enough time to slide them down.

He gazed at her form, admiring her. Her face, blushed, Eyes, half-lidded, as he was sure his were doing to same. He bowed down to her face, tongue sliding into her mouth. His moist kiss was her distraction when he slid his hand into her panties.

Jazmine moaned when she felt a finger slip inside her.

"Ahh!"

She bucked at his hand the instant she could settle her shivering body.

"It feels so good."

"I know, Jazzy."

He flicked a finger at her nipple, seizing the hardened nub. He fitted another finger in her snatch, moving every way possible.

"Huey, it feels too goood. Please."

He didn't stop in his plunder, watching her eyes light and dim.

"I can feel it. Ohhh!"

He knew she was getting close, massaging her nub with is thumb. He felt her clench onto his fingers the same time her eyes lit in great, surprising pleasure.

"HUEY!"

She bucked off the mattress, shaking violently. She fell to the bed, creaking the support.

"Haa haa."

She was huffing as though she ran a mile.

Huey on the, other hand, was certainly ready. He hopped off the bed and went to the closet. Grandad had given him a box of condoms the day he turned 12. To think, they actually came in handy, despite the argument that had ensued afterward and Riley's insidious laughter. But that was for another time.

He flipped one out and walked back to Jazmine. She was still in the aftermath of her orgasm. He climbed above her.

"Do you want this? I am okay with stopping."

"No, please no. I want more. I want you Huey. Please."

He was uncertain if he could take her virginity, but she had made the decision for him, unbuckling his belt. He inhaled when her hand had gotten in to his flesh.

"Jazmine."

He was a blur when he had hopped off the bed to take the rest of his clothes off. Jazmine watched in interest. She didn't even register her underwear being pulled off her legs.

Huey had ripped the condom from the package quickly, rolling it onto his phallus. The moment seized when he was lined up to her entrance.

He gazed at her, confirmation of any sort to be taken. She smiled at him, her hands cupping his face.

He flexed his groin. Jazmine moaned her pain. Huey held her body, nuzzling it, hoping the pain would soon go away. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep the enclosing pleasure from his body.

"Jazmine…"

She glimpsed at Huey and his concentrated face. She let her body ease to relieve the pain a little. She didn't even expect the feeling of intrusion. It electrified her body.

"Move, Huey."

That was all incentive he needed to continue. He slide out and in, reveling in the pleasure. Jazmine was just as spellbound.

"Ahh, more."

He rubbed his hands against her body. He rode onto his knees, bringing her ass to his kneecaps.

He dove down into her, moving against her walls.

"Jazmine, damn it."

She clenched on him.

"Harder, more."

He massaged her breast, her voice getting higher.

"Oh, God, don't stop, Huey."

She pulled to climb her body up. He pumped harder, resilient of fatigue.

"Let go."

She flopped off him, turning her body. He pulled her ass up from her waist, quickly diving in. She moaned louder from the new position.

"Huey, keep going! Faster, please!"

He wrapped his hands onto her breast from the back. He couldn't get enough. He looked down her body, coming to her twin puffs. Automatically, he hardened. He let go of her chest, her head resting on her forearms. He took hold of the scrunchies and pulled as hard as he could. Her afro popped out into his face. He got quicker in his movements and pulled her body to align against his.

"Oh, Huey. This feels so good!"

His face, down ridden, because of her hair. It twisted gently in his.

"I think…I think I'm coming again!"

"Ahh Jazmine. Me too!"

He crushed her against him and rubbed her breast and clit at the same time. Jazmine couldn't keep hold of the explosion. She clenched onto him again, rubbing herself onto him as she screamed.

"HUEY!"

Her own orgasm set his off on fire.

"JAZMINE!"

Both shook, the bed cracking on the wall. They couldn't control what was left of their bodies and trembled violently.

When it succeeded, Huey sat on the balls of his feet, Jazmine, on his thighs. They huffed, the fire in their bellies crackling down, but not ending.

Huey took notice of her afro in its glory. He began to laugh a little.

"What is so funny?"

"You ever seen Austin Powers?"

"Yeah?"

"Your afro kinda reminds me of Beyonce's fake afro in it."

She looked up and tugged at it a little. She began laughing too.

"It does, huh?"

He smirked at her. They laid down on his pillow.

"I told you it was beautiful."

"Is that why you got harder in the end?"

He blushed and was glad that she had to big of an afro to see it.

"I know you're blushing."

Or so he thought.

"…"

"Huey Freeman, I can't believe that you have a hair fetish."

He didn't responded, trying to keep his stoic persona and failing as he kept from laughing.

"To think, out of all this, the very reason you liked my hair was because it made you hard."

"Hey! Your hair is just-"

"What, seductive? You couldn't keep your hands off me because it was calling to you?"

He chuckled at her joke.

"Yeah, well, you couldn't keep yours off mine."

She giggled.

They rubbed against each other, feeding the still burning flame. They linked their hands together, beginning again.

_Freeman Household_

"I don't see why I had to drive you and you little girlfriend to the mall."

"Grandad, she ain' my girlfriend. She jus…"

"Uh huh. Dat's wat I said bout yo Granma and here you is."

"…"

"See, can' even deny for the truth it is. Now go get Huey. I wonna ask if he got back together wit Jazmine."

Riley hopped upstairs. He really didn't know why people just seemed to believe that C-Murph was his girl. It annoyed the shit out of him.

He opened the door, meeting with darkness.

"Huey, get yo ass up. Grandad wonna talk witch you."

He heard a groan and some mumbling.

"Huey! I said git yo gay ass off da bed, nigga."

He switched the light on and walked to the bed. He grabbed the covers, paused when he thought he heard female moaning, then lifted the covers. He was more than stunned when he saw two afros on the pillow.

Jazmine and Huey laid body to body. Jazmine opened her eyes and yelped when she saw Riley. Huey noticed he was there too and kicked Riley over his bed.

"Oh, shit. Sorry. Nevamind."

He ran out of the room and downstairs, to the living room.

"Boy, what da hell are you doin, runnin in my house, and where is ya brother?"

"Uhh, I think Huey is still wit Jazmine. And Grandad."

"Yeah?"

"I don' think I can call im gay anymore."

* * *

_Tell me how you liked my story and review. Thank you for reading._


End file.
